1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and more particularly, to a card connector which has a holding device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic appliances, different electrical cards are used to expand additional functions of the electronic appliance, such as data storage. A card connector is required to receive the electrical card to achieve the storage or transmission of signal between the electrical card and the corresponding electronic appliance. For adapting to requirements to a card, an express card, which has quicker speed than a conventional card at data transmission are achieved. In order to satisfy requirements of assembly and space, an express card connector receiving the express card is usually assembled on a bracket, such as a bracket of hard disk drive (HDD).
Taiwan Patent Application No. 094217451 discloses an express card connector which is assembled on a bracket. Referring to FIGS. 9-10, the express card connector comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulating housing and a shell covering the insulating housing. The shell is formed with holding devices defining screw holes. Copper columns are rivet on the bracket to mate with the screw holes of the shell in virtue of screws to assemble the connector on the bracket.
However, when the connector is assembled on the bracket, the copper columns must be rivet on the bracket firstly. Furthermore, the copper columns must be cut internal thread to mate with the corresponding screws. Apparently, it requires much procedure and increases difficulty and costs of manufacturing and assembly.
Hence, an improved card connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.